Une journée ordinaire de Lord Voldemort
by Iroko
Summary: Les journées de Voldemort ne prêtent pas à rire. Enfin ça dépend pour qui XD


Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Blabla de l'auteur : un petit OS sur le quotidien de Voldychou

 **Une journée ordinaire de Lord Voldemort**

Lord Voldemort se leva comme tous les matins, en pleine forme pour conquérir le monde. Il enfila une robe de soie verte... qui sentait la lavande.

\- Lucius ! Ta femme a encore changé la lessive malgré mes ordres !

Un sort pour amoindrir l'odeur plus tard - comment ça toutes ses robes avaient été lavées cette nuit ? - il rejoignit la salle à manger pour prendre un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi - c'était après tout le conseil des nutritionnistes. Bacon, œufs, fromage avec un jus de fruit fraîchement pressé pour garder le maximum de vitamines, puis un thé avec des tartines de confiture...

\- Crabbe ! Pourquoi tous les pots de confiture sur cette table sont vides ?!

Ensuite il gagna son bureau pour s'occuper de son courrier. Qui n'était pas mince entre les rapports de missions, les négociations, les bilans de financement, les commandes de livres et d'artefacts rares, et les fournitures...

\- Qui a commandé de nouveaux instruments de torture onéreux ? Carrow !

La lecture de la gazette du sorcier ne le mit pas de meilleure humeur et l'amena plutôt à rédiger quelques beuglantes.

\- Karkaroff ! Ne croit pas que je ne me doute pas de qui a dénoncé Dolohov pour son trafic ! Je me fous de vos différents, tu as intérêt à trouver comment lui éviter plus de quelques mois à glander en prison ou c'est toi qui fera un séjour dans mes cachots !

Après toute cette paperasse infernale, une petite inspection lui dégourdirait les jambes. Ça tombe bien, à cette heure il y avait un entraînement aux sortilèges de combats.

\- Lady Zabini ! Allez faire votre marché marital ailleurs, vous troublez l'entraînement ! En plus, aux dernières nouvelles, il ne me semble pas que vous ayez déjà enterré votre dernier époux ?

Après avoir escorté la veuve noire vers la cheminée - qu'elle aille tendre ses toiles ailleurs que dans son manoir ! - Voldemort alla jeter un œil aux jeunes recrues.

\- Avery ! Mulciber ! Vous êtes censés entraîner les recrues, pas vous entraîner sur elles !

Fulminant, il eut grand peine à laisser les entraîneurs dans un état compatible avec l'enseignement. Le rapport de Selwyn fut quelque peu tremblant en voyant son humeur mais au moins il avait de bonnes nouvelles sur l'achat de baguettes au noir dont il avait été chargé. Pour optimiser son emploi du temps, Voldemort profita du déjeuner pour discuter quelques plans avec ses lieutenants.

\- Non, Nott ! On ne va pas assassiner l'ambassadeur américain ! Je me fiche qu'il ait remporté un contrat qui vous intéressait sous votre nez, je ne vais pas risquer de faire entrer les Amériques en guerre avant même d'avoir pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre !

Difficile d'organiser une guerre quand les intérêts personnels venaient se mettre en travers. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'en parler pendant le repas, ça lui donnait des maux d'estomac. Faisant un tour à la bibliothèque, il ouvrit le livre où devait normalement se trouver un sortilège fort utile pour son prochain plan machiavélique. L'index lui indiqua que sa mémoire était bonne mais la page indexée avait été grignotée aux trois quarts.

\- Queudver ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas traverser la bibliothèque sous ta forme animagus !

Un tremblement de manoir accompagné d'un joli bruit d'explosion, le fit se précipiter dans le labo de potion.

\- Snape ! Si tu veux jouer au petit chimiste va faire tes recherches dans le château du vieux fou !

Pour chasser la fumée du labo de ses poumons, il décida d'aller inspecter l'entraînement extérieur de ses mangemorts. Entrant dans le champ réservé à cet effet, il glissa malencontreusement dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une marre de boue qu'à de la terre battue.

\- Greyback ! L'entraînement physique n'est pas une excuse pour se rouler dans la boue ! Ce terrain aurait dû être un minimum drainé après le déluge d'hier !

Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue de ses troupes, Voldemort appela un elfe pour qu'il le pope directement dans ses quartiers - c'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait les barrières anti-transplanage mais la sécurité avant tout - pour que personne d'autre ne le voit ainsi recouvert de boue. Abandonnant sa robe au parfum boue-lavande, il alla se rafraîchir sous la douche.

\- Glaaa ! Que... Nagini ! Il y a des feux pour te réchauffer, arrête d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude avec des bains à répétition dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

Promptement rafraîchi, le Lord gagna la grande salle de réunion pour vérifier que tout était prêt pour la négociation avec les elfes le lendemain.

\- Walburga ! Les têtes d'elfes de maison ne sont pas à la mode en matière de décoration ! Et tu veux ruiner les négociations en insultant nos hôtes ? Et de combien de serviteurs nous as-tu privé pour cette décoration morbide ?

Pestant contre cette reine de Coeur, Voldemort ordonna aux elfes de maison toujours vivants - au moins elle lui en avait laissé - de débarrasser les cadavres de leurs congénères. Est-ce qu'elle croyait que les elfes de maison poussaient sur les arbres généalogiques ? Les elfes de maison cherchant un employeur étaient aussi rares que...tiens, les pierres philosophales. Le seul endroit où on aurait pu en récupérer quelques uns sans que ça manque trop, c'était les cuisines de Poudlard. Comme si Dumbledore consentirait à lui céder un elfe. Déjà qu'il refusait de lui céder un pouce d'avantage - hormis ses horripilants bonbons au citron. En parlant de nourriture, une petite inspection des cuisines...

\- Goyle ! On avait dit pas de grignotage entre les repas !

Quelques cruccio et, pour plus de sécurité pour le dîner de ce soir, Voldemort conduisit Goyle aux cachots pour un petit régime.

\- Macnair ! Tu as encore joué avec les prisonniers sans autorisation ! Comment je fais pour leur arracher des informations s'ils n'ont plus de langue voire même plus de tête ?!

Se retenant de faire goûter à son bourreau le fil de sa propre hache, Voldemort décida d'aller récolter un peu de sérénité dans le calme de la serre. Il ouvrit la porte. Puis la referma.

\- Parkinson ! Ta femme a encore abandonné la surveillance de la nursery !

Voldemort ne voulait pas savoir comment les monstres à quatre-pattes s'étaient retrouvés dans la serre, combien de plantes rares ils avaient boulottées - leurs parents s'expliqueraient avec Snape - et combien s'étaient fait boulotter par les plantes - les parents s'expliqueraient avec Mme Parkinson qui préférait les conversations frivoles autour d'un thé avec ses amies à ses obligations. Il décida d'aller noyer son humeur dans le vin d'elfe, avec le dîner en accompagnement car un grand mage noir ne pouvait pas être ivre - surtout devant ses escl... ses serviteurs. Le dîner - en comité restreint avec ses meilleurs serviteurs pour éviter une énième déconvenue - fut délicieux - et complet, heureusement qu'il était tombé sur Goyle avant que celui-ci ne goûte à la préparation du repas - jusqu'au dessert.

\- ...

Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment et à cause de qui les réserves de sucre avaient gustativement été remplacées par du sel. Gagnant la salle de réception, il reçut ceux de ses mangemorts qui rentraient de missions...

\- Comment ça Wilkes et Rosier se sont fait tuer !? Vous n'êtes même pas capables d'exécuter un raid éclair et d'échapper aux Aurors ? Qui a décidé de traîner à torturer les cibles au lieu de simplement les exécuter ?! Endoloris ! Prenez exemple sur Travers, il n'a perdu aucun homme pour l'assassinat des McKinnon ! Et toi Gibbon, tu t'es encore enfui dès que le premier Auror a pointé sa baguette ? Si tu continues de fuir les combats je vais charger Rowle de ton cas !

...ou d'une journée de travail en terrain à conquérir.

\- Yaxley ! Comment veux-tu obtenir de l'avancement pour mieux me servir si tu te fais surprendre à faire je ne veux pas imaginer quoi avec la secrétaire du bureau des Aurors !

Des fois, Lord Voldemort avait vraiment l'impression de régner sur une bande d'incapables - d'ailleurs il ferait mieux de créer un autre Horcrux, il demanderait au jeune Black de lui prêter son elfe de maison demain. Les seules bonnes nouvelles de la soirée était qu'ils avaient gagné à leur cause un Langue-de-Plomb nommé Rookwood - ce n'était pas un mince exploit de réussir à recruter un espion dans ce service - et que Barty Croupton Junior semblait avoir des intérêts contraires à ceux de son père. Épuisé, Voldemort s'autorisa enfin à rejoindre son lit... où il découvrit Bellatrix en nuisette sexy.

\- Lestrange ! Combien de fois je dois te dire d'attacher ta femme à ton lit le soir !

Une fois le lit vidé et changé - et la pièce aérée au cas où il y aurait des vapeurs de filtre d'amour - le grand Lord Voldemort put s'endormir... après avoir pris son médicament. La potion de soin pour la gorge était devenue vitale s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en étant le premier mage noir aphone.

FIN

Je me suis un peu amusée à faire des clins d'œil à l'histoire des mangemorts dans certains cas, comme pour Gibbon et Rowle. En espérant vous avoir fait rire et au plaisir de lire vos reviews


End file.
